


D. W. C.

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Kofi and Mr. Fryman meet at the bar and mourn together. Mentioned offscreen character deaths.





	D. W. C.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something like this for a long time. I love the citizens of Beach City and I don't feel like there's enough fic with them in it. This is my first time writing all three of the characters that appear here.

When Kofi walked into the bar, he didn't expect to see his occasional business rival there.

Of course, it was understandable that Don would be there. He was there for the same reason, after all.

Kofi couldn't believe it had already been ten years. He sighed and walked to the barstool next to the hunched over Fryman.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Don lifted his head and nodded, his eyes red from crying.

Kofi motioned for the bartender and ordered a gin and tonic before turning to the man next to him.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" Don snapped. "I couldn't close the shop today because I was stupid when I planned that fry combo promotion. I can't believe I forgot ..."

Kofi hadn't closed up shop either, having seen that City Walk Fries was open. He had felt guilty, but a part of him wondered if it was a sign that they were both moving on.

Apparently he was wrong.

"I ... I'm sorry," he started.

"Heh. Why? It's not like you had any control over it. Neither of us did ... At least you're moving on from this!" Don bit out.

He hadn't moved on. He really hadn't. He saw it in how strict he tried to be with his daughters. He saw it in his own short temper whenever _they_ were in town.

He knew they hadn't meant to hurt anyone, but it still happened.

The Gems still were partially responsible for the loss of both of their wives.

"I haven't though," Kofi started. "I still think about Ajoba almost every day. I see her smile in my daughter's faces and it hurts so badly ... But ... We couldn't control it. We didn't know that it was going to happen."

Don was silent for a moment, staring down at his empty glass.

"I know," he sighed. "I just ... I was so mad and I could see that the kids were confused. Or at least PeeDee was. He's more sensitive than Ronaldo. He even offered to run the shop by himself today but ... I couldn't let him do that. He was so young when it happened and I know it made him even more paranoid. Poor kid ..."

Kofi clapped his hand onto Don's back and pulled him into a close hug.

"It's good to finally get it out," Kofi started. "I mean ... we've been doing this for ten years now, just pushing it down. Suffering quietly."

"Yeah ..."

The bartender sat Kofi's gin and tonic down but Kofi didn't care right now. There were more important things than drinking something that would only dull the pain.

"Do you ... Do you need to talk?" Kofi started.

"I just ... Why? Why did this even happen? I still remember leaving to go to work ... I still remember the last thing I said to her. It was so stupid. Just 'Remember to get PeeDee from day care'! I didn't even tell her I loved her because I was in such a rush and I thought I would see her again! I took her for granted..."

Kofi simply rubbed circles into Don's back, trying to soothe his on-again off-again rival. He had at least been able to say goodbye to Ajoba. All of them had. The Frymans weren't as lucky, if he could even call it that. He knew that he and Don weren't the only ones to suffer a loss that day, but he also knew it was painful, nonetheless.

"We're a pair, aren't we?" Don chuckled bitterly.

Kofi smiled.

"Yeah."

"Thanks ..."

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a moment until they heard the door open. They turned to look at Mayor Dewey. His countenance was so different from how he normally carried himself, his shoulder hunched, his eyes red.

He was hurting as well, but he smiled weakly at the two men at the bar.

"Hey uh ... Can I join you guys?"


End file.
